


A Silent Prayer

by Subtleladybird



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Fluff, Kidnapping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rescue, Spoilers, Torture, Violence, mental struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtleladybird/pseuds/Subtleladybird
Summary: “People often believed they were safer in the light, thinking monsters only came out at night. But safety – like light – is a façade.”- C.J. RobertsJumin Han allowed the love of his life to leave his side trusting that she was going to be safe, but no one was aware of the danger that awaited her.- Dropped -





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. 
> 
> I just finished Jumin's route and thought about writing something about his third bad ending. It won't follow the lines of what happened in the game and things might surface from the other routs, so SPOILER ALERT. 
> 
> It's going to start slow and I plan to speed things up after what happened to the Main Character is clarified. Please forgive me for any mistakes or flaws as I've not written in a long time. This is my first fanfiction here, so I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> PS: Do not hate my twisted and dark mind.

The decision to return to Rika’s apartment was agonizing, and she could feel invisible fingers squeezing her heart when she saw the look in his piercing eyes as they followed her every movement; it was as if he was looking for any sign that he could chain her to his side again. And that was why she took a calming breath, the action relaxing her nerves and allowing her muscles to move so that a smile could be drawn on her lips. She needed to go back to the apartment so that the party would proceed as planned; if not for the RFA then for Jumin.

The brightness of her smile seemed to have worked its magic as Jumin’s broad shoulders dropped in surrender, and that was the only indication he gave her before he spoke. “Make sure to call me when you get to the apartment.” He didn't smile and that was another clue to the fact that he didn't want her to leave, yet his gray eyes softened making her feel safer and encouraging her to forget that her destination is a secret and that the fact in itself terrified her still.

Jumin’s long fingers were gentle as they brushed back soft chestnut locks, tucking a few strands behind her ears to reveal captivating gold eyes and they caught his attention. Those eyes were like precious stones, bewitching him anew every time they met his own charcoal gray ones. Minutes passed as he stood there, marveling into her beauty. The silence was comfortable; the only sound was that of soft breathing, but it needed to be broken and that's when his princess reaches hesitantly for his bigger hand snapping him from his daze.

“We’ll see each other tomorrow, Jumin. Don't be sad.” He smiled at her gentle whisper, her voice caressing his skin and her words healing his shattering heart. She was right; they were going to meet at the party tomorrow so even if the night was going to be long, he had no other choice but to endure for both of them. “Driver Kim is going to take you to a location close to the apartment. I apologize for the fact that he cannot drive you all the way to your destination.”

There was however no verbal reply from her; her answer wasn't spoken instead she took a step closer to him, stood on her tiptoes to add mere inches to her height before her delicate lips brushed against his cheek in a gentle kiss. Jumin’s lips twitched up in a small smile and as soon as her heels landed back on the wooden floor his arms were wrapped around her smaller frame; tight enough to allow her no escape but gentle in a sense that it comforted her.

The sound of her surprised giggle was a lullaby to his ears, a luxury he never imagined he’d enjoy before meeting the angel that stormed into his life and barged into his heart, she was his princess and he hated the emptiness that filled him as he released her to watch her walk out of his home. The only thing he could do was return her wave before turning around to find something to busy himself with; otherwise he would rush after her to carry her back to his home.

She was already longing for him, missing his presence near her even though that had only met. How could they feel such deep connection after merely ten days? She didn't understand that herself but she understood that her feelings for him could not be shaken and it was certain that she was in love with him. The knowledge only brought tears to her eyes, causing her vision to blur out but she did not allow herself the luxury to cry. She wasn't the only one suffering from the short term separation and that's why pearly teeth dug in her bottom lips to hold back her pain from spilling in waves. “We are going to meet tomorrow.” Her voice broke slightly as she mumbled to herself the same comforting words she spoke to him.

The ride was long and she busied herself with the RFA app, thanking the silver haired beauty in her mind for his words as he expressed his relief of her release in a way that made her laugh. The conversation with the different members helped her move from all the emotions that she was earlier feeling.

Her fingers were sure as she entered the passcode to the apartment, walking in and locking the door behind her. Her hair came down like a waterfall to cover her face as she bent to remove her heels a satisfying sense of relief flooding her when she felt the cold floor underneath her feet. The brunette started walking to the kitchen with only her phone in hand, abandoning her purse at the entrance.

It took only a moment for her to pull a bottle of water from the fridge, her amber eyes scanning the contents even though she had no intention of eating anything but it was merely a habit of hers. “Ah. I need to call Jumin.” She breathed out the words and the moment she did her phone that was dropped on the kitchen island started vibrating causing her to scowl at the disturbing sound it released and she turned to grab it, kicking the fridge closed by her hip while she answered the call silencing the vibrations.

“Hello, it's me. Did you get home safe?” Those words along with his voice were all the clues she needed to know who was the person on the other end of the call and her scowl was immediately replaced by a smile. It was a comfortable call and she felt his feelings for her in every spoken word; how did she get blessed to have someone love her as Jumin Han did? But to her disappointment the call ended sooner than she would have liked and even through her emotions she knew that they both needed their rest to be ready for the event tomorrow.

Her fingers wrapped around the bottle of water she had pulled from the fridge earlier and soon water was wiping away her thirst while she thought about the party. She was aware of the fact that Jumin was planning something, and it made her nervous not knowing what was going through his mind; but she didn't allow that to stop her from carrying her duties.

She placed the half empty bottle of water back on the island, sitting down on one of the chairs placed near it to start checking her emails. She worked for a long time, the only sound was that of her as she typed replies to the guests and by the time she was finished the clock already showed that it was 3AM and so she sent Jaehee the list of guests; the whoosh sound of the email the only announcement that she was done.

Her fingers were brushing back the long chestnut locks of her hair, with the plans to tie it back while her feet led her to the bedroom when she jumped at the sound of breaking glass and her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach, gold jewels widening in shock and fear as she spotted an intruder from the corner of her eyes.

“Don't bother to scream or fight back. I'm hear to take you to heaven and you could either make it hard or easy.” The long haired woman could taste the fear in her mouth, her throats drying out and her tongue sticking to the rough of her mouth. She wanted to ask who he was. What he wanted, but no sound would come out from her mouth.

“I’m sure you want to see my face, but don't come near or you'll hurt your yourself. I'll come to you, wait there.” His words caused her to snap from her panic, alarm sounding in her head. She needed to run, needed to get to safety and then her feet moved in a desperate attempt to escape to the promise of a locked door, but she wasn't fast enough and the hacker was at her tail before he grabbed her hair, pulling her back with a yelp. Her fingers snapped, trying to ease the tension from his pull. “That wasn't smart, you just made things harder on yourself.”

He didn't allow her to ask questions, covering her mouth and nose with a cloth before she could react and soon enough darkness was surrounding her, reality slipping away and his words fading away with her awareness. “Welcome to Magenta.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to show some violence and drug use. If you are triggered by either please don't proceed.

It was bright around them, the sun providing a welcoming warmth as they ran in the open field; laughter filling the space surrounding them. It was beautiful, a scene that exists only in books and dreams. Flowers and plants added to the harmony of the moment as the younger figure crouched down in front a field of lilies and reached with gentle fingers to brush at the heartwarming color of one yellow flower.

“Pretty, isn't it?” The smile on the innocent face was wide and bright adding to the youth of the girl that looked no older than five. The question was directed to a slightly larger frame but it was still the frame of another child which belonged to a boy who seemed to be Seven at the time. “Yes!” His tone was excited as he answered moving to sit down next to the girl. “Lets gather some for mother.”

“Can we? Won't the flower feel pain if we pull them out?” The question spoke of the gentle soul of the tiny figure, tears were already gathering in her amber colored optics; ones that matched the eyes of the boy who was looking at her now with alarm replacing the excitement he was feeling earlier.

“We can remove them with their roots, that way we could grow them back home.” His words were spoken so fast, a sweet attempt to stop his precious sister from crying before he tears betrayed her and it seemed that his words got him the result he was aiming for as her signature bright smile was drawn back on her face. “I want mama to be happy.” Was her only reply before she extended tiny fingers to the soil, digging a hole to pull the lily along with its root.

The sun was already starting to set, the sky that was earlier blue and clear was now colored in warm red shades which only intensified the charm of the place that the children chose as their playground. It was time for them to head on home before it got dark, their faces spoke of their satisfaction of the day. The boy reached for his sister’s hand, holding it as they started walking out of the natural scenery and to the direction of their home; clothes covered in dirt and hands holding a number of flowers. It was a view worth painting.

The girl suddenly halted; fear covering her face and her hands started shaking in her brother’s gentle grip. He didn't turn to question her, knowing the source is the large dog that stood a bit further from them. The chestnut haired girl clearly feared the creature but it didn't stop her brother from buffing his chest with the idea that it'll make him look more mature. “Don't worry, your brother will always protect you. Don't be scared.”

The fairytale was suddenly shattered, her dreams and memories fading away. She was forced awake as the air left her lungs in a gasp, golden and unfocused eyes snapping open to land on an unfamiliar face and that's when everything that happened came rushing into her mind. Her eyes widening as they darted around the dimly lit room, it was an effort to analysis what she had missed while she was unconscious and the only factors that she realized were the taste of blood in her mouth; the aftermath of the slap that forced her awake and the painful ache in her shoulders which provided the information that her hands were forced over head for quiet some time; the fact that her legs barely touched the ground added to the lack of comfort as her whole weight was supported only by her arms and the rope tying it.

The color in her eyes was darker from the fear that was gathered in them, she turned her vision back to the figure standing there with a smile that promised her hell. What did he want from her was a mystery to her, she still didn't understand the purpose as to why he got her into the RFA and even went as far as to kidnap her the night of the party.

He broke the silence then, answering the question that she sure never spoke out loud but it saved her the trouble of coming up with the answer. “You are going to tell me how to get the informations of all the guests who attended the parties.” The voice was cold making her shiver in a reaction that she tried to suppress and yet she failed in doing so causing his smirk to widen on his face. “If you answer the pain will be over and our savior will lead you with us to paradise.”

She didn't answer his words, the reply he got instead was laughter. To her his words seemed only as the gibberish of a madman and his madness was confirmed as he grabbed her jaw in a tight painful grip and suddenly a liquid was forced down her throat making her choke, her whole body trembling as she struggle to get away from him but she was hopeless. The tube that was shoved down her throat was removed as fast as it first entered. “Now I'll ask again, how do we access the information.”

“I don't know.” Her words broke, her weak coughing grew as consequences of her trying to speak but the unknown guy gave her no chance to gather her breath as he repeated the process over and over stopping between every cycle to ask the same question but it was futile as she never had access to the documents he was seeking.

 

* * *

 

Jumin stood in the party hall with the rest of the RFA members, it was already past noon and their newest host was still not there. The business director could feel the panic rising inside of his chest but he didn't allow for his feelings to show on his face, the angelic creature that saved his soul wasn't reachable and it made him worry. He was about to ask his best friend a question when Jaehee interrupted him. “Mr. Han you can't allow her to say more.” The statement was spoken as Glam Choi his father’s new girlfriend started speaking to the attendees of the party.

The clicking of his tongue was the only hint he gave of the frustration he felt and it didn't go unnoticed by the other members who were as worried as he was. They were all positive that the new RFA member was not someone who'd provide an excuse in the case that she was going to be late and as Jumin Han turned around walking to stop Glam from saying anymore and start his speech, the redhead member reached for his phone accessing the CCTV of Rika’s apartment to check on her.

What he found was the opposite of what he expected, glasses were broken on the floor, her cell phone thrown in a corner and the front door was open. His findings took all his attention from their oldest member’s speech and his love confession as he rewind the security feed stopping at the last scene that unfolded on the screen of his smart phone. His eyes darted to check the time of the event and the clock read 3:30 before he realized that they had failed her. She's been kidnapped and it's been more than 9 hours since it happened.

Seven whispered a curse, catching the attention of the RFA leader who ignored the rest of the questions that the press were asking his best friend to instead inquire about what the hacker has found. “She's been taken. A masked man with bleached hair kidnapped her this morning, it happened after three.” The words that were directed to V caught not only the attention of the other members but also Jumin who has managed to escape the swarm of reporters.

“You promised that she was safe!” His cool fecade was no longer, the worry that was building finally breaking his cold mask. The love of his life was taken even when he promised that he'd protect her and god knows what is happening to her right now. Was she frightened? He asked himself cursing at his stupidity; of course she was. Jumin then turned to grab V by the collar ignoring everything that was happening around them. “You swore that she was safe, V.”

“I’m sorry.” The words were a gentle whisper and his voice carried the guilt that he felt toward his best friend and the female member he promised to protect. “We’ll find her and we’ll get her back. Luciel already knows the location of their headquarters.” Jumin’s hands were trembling from all the rage and worry he was feeling and after a moment of hesitation he pushed his best friend away. “Assistant Kang, call all the guards that we can spare right this instant.”

 

* * *

   
She didn't know how much time has passed since she awoke, her throat was soar from all the coughing, liquid was running down her chin dropping against the fabric of her top and she was wondering if it was her droll or some of the disgusting drink they forced her to swallow; it was probably both and she hated the sensation of her hair as it stuck to her face with the support of the wetness on her skin. She pulled at her wrists, the robes bitting at her causing her to wince but that didn't compare to the thought that her shoulders were going to snap out of their joints. A mess was a gentle word to summarize how she looked and a disaster was how she felt. The hopeless girl was silently praying in her heart for her mind to give in so that she'd loss consciousness and go back to relive that dream she was enjoying earlier.

Relief filled her for a second as she was given the chance to breath without feeling the tube she came to memorize in her mouth. Was he finally giving up? She wondered and closed her eyes hoping that was the case as he walked away from her.

He came back to stand in front of her moments later and she caught attention of the needle in his hand panic enveloping her once again as her eyes darted to catch his gaze. “There is a drug in this. I hope you'll enjoy it.” Her whole body jerked back in reaction a useless effort to escape him but it was futile and she knew it as the sharp point of the needle was pressed against her forearm and forcefully pushed to pierce her skin, its contents slipping into her blood.

Her will not to cry broke then, her tears streaming down her face from the pain she felt and the hopelessness she cursed. Why was she so weak when she needed to be strong? “Are you going to answer now?” It was the same question and her sobs grew. “I really don't know.” She repeated for what seemed to be the millionth time, but this time her voice sounded weird even to her own ears. “I hate liars. How could you not know when you are the new coordinator?”

The golden eyes that were her most charming feature were filled with tears and her vision was blurry so she failed to follow his movements this time. “I'll cover your eyes now. You'll be in darkness.” Laughter interrupted his words as if he was enjoying the process of breaking her. “We’ll see what breaks first; your mind or your shoulders.” The frightened woman could feel his breath against her ears as learned against her. “If you refuse to speak even then, I'll remove your nails one by one and then your teeth; one tooth after another.”

She felt the dark rough cloth against her skin before it covered her eyes blocking her vision from the world around her. Unknown tied it behind her head roughly the knot pressing against her scalp painfully and she whimpered causing her capture to laugh some more. “I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees this.” He walked away from her then, the sound of his steps fading away as he called over his shoulder to his men. “Don't allow her to sleep or faint.” She then knew that her prayers weren't going to be answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Saeran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who left kudos or bookmarked this fanfic. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you as it was harder for me to write for some reason. 
> 
> PS: I hope that you won't mind me giving the Main character a back story.

He was on edge, his nerves driving him insane. Jumin felt like he needed a glass of wine to calm him down or maybe even a bottle, but he knew that nothing will bring him peace except holding her back in his arms and ensuring her safety.

He needed to save the love of his life at all costs and for some reason it's been taking longer than he liked. It's already been three hours since they found out about her kidnapping, yet both V and Luciel refused to move without the assembly of his security team and with the buzz the news of his speech created it proved extremely difficult at the moment. “Assistant Kang, check on the guards immediately and reach any security organization that could provide us with men.”

His patience was running dry and if not for the watchful eyes of all the members he would've already run off to find her on his own; even with the knowledge that it was useless. He needed to do something and from what Seven explained earlier the drive to the location would take a few hours; the thought causing him to dig his nails in the palm of his hands; the pain going unnoticed to his tense body and occupied mind. It's taking too long, the time felt like his enemy as minutes passed, his worry growing and his imagination scaring him. 

“Mr. Han, we have assembled 50 guards and more are going to join us but it'll take a bit longer.” The words caught his attention and he turned choral gray eyes to the leader of their organization who finally spoke up. “This should be enough for now. Hyun, Yoosung and Jaehee please stay here and take care of the rest. We’ll get going.”

The musical actor opened his mouth ready to spout words of disagreement when Jumin turned cold optics on the silver haired guy silencing him from speaking whatever he had to say, he didn't want to risk for an argument to start and delay them further.

 

* * *

 

Darkness was the only thing she saw for what felt like days, her mind groggy from the drugs they injected her with three times so far. It seemed as if they weren't going to allow her the chance to collect her slipping thoughts and she felt as if she was losing herself with every beat of her heart. The chestnut haired girl was dropping further away from reality little by little and then she felt something crawling up her skin, her breath caught in her lungs and she screamed; the sound echoing through the room and as if on cue the creature under her top moved further up.

More and more creatures were now moving on her skin causing her to try and struggle against her bonds which only made the robes rub painfully against her raw skin. Tears gathered in her covered eyes and she released a shriek. Her wails only sounded louder before they turned into cries.

The hopelessness she felt was eating at her, the drugs and the darkness only adding to the sorrow she felt as she bawled for god to save her, to get her out of this pit of misfortune that she was dragged into. To her what was 5 hours of darkness felt like days of nothingness and it frightened her more than what the hacker did to her. “Get them off of me.” She yelled out loud, with no reply; no one to save her from what felt like spiders on her skin and she swore she could hear the mint eyed guy’s scream echoing in her mind as if he was enjoying her fear.

“I’ve got you.” The voice was one she knew by heart, a soothing and calming sound that she loved. “Eun.” Her whisper spoke of her fear and her hope to be saved. “Yes, it's me. Calm down so I can get rid of them.” That was all she needed to hear, her fear fading away, her whole body freezing in it's place in obedience as gentle hands removed the disgusting insects.

“What are you doing here?” Realization finally hit her and her panic returned; he can't be here. He needs to leave. They can't find him. She wanted to scream at him to abandon her and escape but his words stopped her thoughts. “They brought me here to talk to you. Just tell them already so we can go home.” Her teeth came to sink into her bottom lip, biting hard enough to draw blood. “I don't know how. I told them that a million times already, but then even if I knew I wouldn't answer.”

The captive girl felt sorry for her words, her brother had sacrificed his future for her and he wasn't just a brother to her; he was her whole family, yet she didn't regret her words in the least. She loves Jumin and the RFA members as much as she loves the man who was speaking to her at the moment; if there was something she regrets it's not being able to get him to safety.

“They'll kill both of us if you don't tell them, stop trying to protect them and think of yourself first.” She expected his words, what she didn't expect was the harshness in his voice. “I don't know anything!” She gasped the words at him, feeling wounded from his tone; he never raised his voice before and he was always gentle with her. Why was he speaking this way now?

The silence that followed her outburst lasted for a while, stretching uncomfortably before she heard the sound of foot steps drawing closer to her and then the blindfold covering her eyes was removed, light hit her unprepared optics, causing her to wince. “Where is Eun? Where is my brother?”

Confusion filled the eyes of the hacker, but she was too drugged up to notice. “Oh.” The corner of his lips twitched up in a devilish smirk, his voice as cold as ever as he spook. “He was dragged outside to be killed, since you refuse to speak. I'm hear to take you to watch his execution.”

The blood froze in her veins, golden eyes widening in disbelief. “No. please leave him alone!” The pain in her throat didn't register to her as she screamed and yelled begging for the life of her only family. “Please. He has nothing to do with this. He knows nothing.” Her captive was lowering her to the ground, removing the ties from around her wrists and pulling her hands behind her back the moment her feet touched the cold floor. “Don’t worry, you can save him. Just tell me how to access the files.”

She refused to walk, ignoring his attempts to drag her outside the room as she sobbed and begged. He could take her life any day, anytime but leave her brother alone. She wanted him to live a long and happy life and it certainly wasn't fair for him to suffer because of her; he suffered enough to protect her while growing up. “I'll do anything, I'll even take my own life just please let him go. Let my brother go.”

Prayers were whispered in her heart, screamed in her mind while her words implored him to release her innocent brother, but she was already losing hope; the delight in his eyes telling her everything she needed to know about his answer to her request. Finally her legs gave in, her whole body dropping to the ground; she had failed him.

“I'll tell you how to access the files.” It was a last resort lie, her tongue felt heavy in her mouth as she spoke the words he so desperately wanted to hear. “Let him go and I'll tell you everything you need to know.” She had no choice but to give him what he wanted even if he found out later on that she fooled him and decided to kill her; her life meant nothing compared to her brother’s.

“Make sure no one escapes this room.” Her chestnut hair shifted with the movement of her head as she turned to look at the source of the words, her strength disappearing; relief taking over her when Jumin rushed to her side, kneeling next to her to check on her. “You are safe now. I'm so sorry I failed to protect you, please don't cry.” His words didn't mak sense to her disheveled mind, the room disappearing as she fainted in his arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things should start getting better next chapter and many questions are going to be explained.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's harder writing fluff after so long of only angst writing, but things should get better from here on. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The first time it happened, the room seemed full of different types of sounds, the noises appearing so far away; out of her reach as if it wasn't meant for her to notice them. She could recognize some of them while she wasn't even aware of the rest; her mind erasing them from her awareness, but what snagged her attention was the mumbling and her ears tried to focus on the words; aware that it was more of an argument than a conversation.  
  
The words spoken were slipping from her recognition, her perception and intelligence forced into a slumber. She tried to open her eyes to reveal her amber optics but her eyelids felt too heavy as if her body was refusing to cooperate with her mind and then the darkness was back to swallow her up, sleep taking over her exhausted existence.  
  
The second time it happened, the only sound in the room was an annoying beeping and she felt as if that noise had disrupted her from a peaceful dream. Her lids shifted, her eyes obeying her order to open this time and she winced unintentionally as the light hit her unprepared eyes, a moment passed for her vision to adjust to the brightness of the room. The area was clean, too clean she thought and everything was painted a white color; 'was it meant to be relaxing?' she wondered.  
  
Her unfocused orbs darted around looking for anything that'll explain the scene; it seemed like a hospital room, but she couldn't remember why she was there. Her thoughts still disoriented, slipping further away every time she tried to focus; as if her mind was attempting to protect her from a nightmare she didn't want to partake in.  
  
The creak of the door caused her vision to shift to the source, immediately noticing the figures that stood there; frozen as if they were surprised to see her awake. “I'll get the doctor.” The words were spoken so fast she almost missed them. It took her a moment of silence before her memory ultimately grasped the identities of her visitors; relief flooding her senses as her gaze caught Jumin’s. “Where am I?”  
  
The man was faster than her, moving to place his warm palm on her right shoulder, the weight alone enough to stop her weak frame from moving. “Don't move.” The voice was tender and calm, unmatching of her heart that was thudding in her ribcage. “You are in the hospital. The doctor will be here in a bit. Yoosung went to get him.”  
  
The color in his eyes was darker and the chestnut haired girl could read the pain in his gaze; an emotion she was confident he tried to hide from everyone around him; except for her. “Don't look so sad, Jumin.” Her voice sounded foreign even to herself and every word burned at her windpipe as if speaking was the equivalent of pouring salt on raw wounds.  
  
Jumin opened his mouth ready to speak, ready to apologize for failing her, but he didn't get the chance,tThe doctor announcing himself. He walked past Zen and Jeahee to stand at the side of her bed, not wasting a moment, smiling warmly at his patience the physician started asking her a few questions, some she managed to answer while others she couldn't before he started taking her vitals, checking her condition.  
  
“I'll explain your condition now, stop me if you don't understand something.” Jumin turned his attention to watching her face trying to read her expression; but she only nodded her head, her brows knitting together; a sign of her straining to focus. “Your left shoulder is dislocated, that's why it's in a sling at the moment. You'll need physical therapy for it to fully heal.” He paused, giving the girl a chance to process his words and Jumin used that moment to squeeze her smaller hand in a reassuring gesture. He knew this wasn't the worst of it. She needed all the support he could provide.  
  
“We treated the wounds on your wrists, but they'll need to be cleaned regularly and the bandages have to be changed daily. The inside of your mouth needed stitches" Her mind seemed to be sobering up, Jumin noted from the look in her eyes, her optics growing more focused with every passing second. “We’ve also found drugs in your system along with alcohol. The drugs are d-lysergic acid diethylamide and Peyote mixed with cocaine. We additionally found traces of poisonous substances in your blood.”  
  
Jumin knew that most of the explanation was nonsense to her and he couldn't blame her, she was still drowsy and unfocused because of the anesthesia, and the gasp that filled the air surprised him more than it broke his heart. He wanted her to live her life without facing any harm; but here she was laying on a hospital bed, all because she was willing to help an organization such as the RFA.  
  
The events of her time in that room finally came crashing into her consciousness, the fear she felt back then started to consume her sanity when a certain event interrupted her thoughts. “Eun, how is Eun?” Her gaze turned to Jumin, her eyes pleading him to tell her that he was safe. “They didn't kill my brother. Right? He's safe, Jumin?”  
  
The terror in her golden eyes broke him. He cursed her fate and V for allowing her to go through that experience. “He wasn't there.” He finally answered her, his words were mere whispers, not knowing how to explain the rest. How can he tell her that the mental torture she faced wasn't real? “The drugs we found in your blood works as Hallucinogenic drugs. In simpler words, they cause hallucinations.” The physician saved him, offering the explanation he couldn't speak.  
  
Her small shoulders started to shake, all the stress that was piling inside of her finally exploding in the form of tears. Her sobs were nerve wrecking, he pulled her into his arms, hugging her against his chest while being careful not to hurt her injured shoulder. “It was in my head.” The words were sniffed against his chest. He wanted to tell her she was safe, promise her that no harm would befall her again, but he settled to brushing his fingers through the soft locks of her hair; trying to comfort her with actions rather than words, allowing her to mourn her pain.

Minutes passed while he held her, his fingers never ceasing their movement through her strands and his body rocked back and forth creating a rhythm to calm her down. "You are safe, angel." Jumin Han breathed the words against her hair, her sobs shredding his heart.

It took her more minutes before she finally calmed down, her cries turning into hiccups, but she didn't move from the warm embrace. "I thought they were going to kill him."

"I know." And he did know, he watched the security photage that seven gave him and every minute of it broke him more.

"Do you wish for me to call your family?" He loved having her in his arms, yet he wished she was hugging him because she was happy; and not because she was seeking shelter. "I don't want him to worry."

A knock sounded against the door, interrupting Jumin before he could respond to her anxious words. He released her then, hating the emptiness that filled his heart when she left his arms.

"Hey trust fund kid, enough of you hogging the princess." Zen's tone was light. "Ah, you are really cute. Are you sure you don't want to leave that jerk for me?" Jumin didn't appreciate the words, his cold eyes resting on the musical actor and he was ready to ready with a comeback. No one expected her to laugh at the words, the atmosphere shifting instantly as Jumin's heart danced.

"I'm happy with him." The laughter was still in her voice. "It's nice to finally meet you, Zen." Her optics shifted to rest on the other members. "It's nice to finally meet all of you."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's somewhat shorter, but I needed to stop at that point.


	5. Chapter 5

Time passed by as all the RFA members gathered in the plain room, the depressing atmosphere that surrounds hospitals was nowhere to be found as chatter and laughter filled the space. The brunette was enjoying herself, allowing their jokes to ease her nerves and erase any traces of the anxiety and fear that were still lingering after everything she has experienced.

They felt like another family to her, their presence soothing her to almost forget all her worries while they teased one another; they were exactly the same in front of her as they were in that chatroom and she could almost feel the pinch of regret for getting nervous about meeting them. How did they feel so important to her after only 11 days? She didn’t understand that logic, but she didn’t hate it either.

Seven was the brightest member of the group, yet for some reason, she felt as if he wasn’t as bright as he was in the chatroom and that made her wonder if maybe he was still worried about the hacker. The newest member debated asking him, wondering if it was a good idea to do that when it could ruin the bright mood that was set up.

“Hey trust funds kid, how long are you going to keep sticking to her side. Give her some space to breathe.” Zen’s voice interrupted her thoughts, bringing her back to the events that were unfolding and she couldn’t resist the urge to smile as Jumin glanced at her; trying to find any discomfort in their closeness. It wasn’t as if the oldest member was sitting on the bed, he was positioned on a wooden chair that was placed on the right side of her bed and for some reason the idea that their so-called closeness irritated Zen was amusing to her.

Jumin didn’t bother to answer Zen’s provocation, too busy worrying for his princess to care about the notions of a jealous man. “Let them be, Zen. They are so in love.” Yoosung’s words seemed to make her laugh or perhaps it was the tinting of his cheeks. “I don’t mind. Actually, I feel better this way.” The words she spoke were filled with hesitation as if she was embarrassed to speak them, and that was confirmed as her cheeks turned a light shade of red, her long chestnut locks falling like a curtain around her face, hiding her expression.

“How romantic!” The squeal was released by none other than the organization’s hacker, and Jumin’s emotions surged forward, wanting to smack the redhead for causing her to crawl more under the blanket of the bed, trying to hide from the prying eyes of the members of her second family. His charcoal grey ones darkened, his whole body moving in order for him to press his lips against her ear. “I do love you, but don't worry about them. Ignore them if you must. You do not need to pay attention to their silly stunts”

She wondered if everyone in the room could hear the pounding of her heart as she felt Jumin breath against her ear, his words stroking her whole body. He flustered her and she only managed to place a hand on his shoulders, pushing him away gently. Her face was burning and she was positive that it was burning red. He was going to be the death of her. “Maybe I do need some space to breathe.” They were broken mumbles but they didn’t go by unnoticed by the other members as both Seven and Zen stood up, moving to hook their arms under Jumin's shoulders and drag him away from the bed; they were enjoying the situation far too much; Seven getting amused by the prank they were pulling on Jumin as well as the look of wonder in Yoosung's eyes while Zen was annoying the project manager for his own self satisfaction.

Another argument was threatening to rise between the Businessman and the Musical actor, but she killed it in its roots, speaking her question. “Why would anyone try to harm you guys?” She’s been wondering about it since she was baited to join the RFA, and the question only grew louder in her mind as she was dragged by a kidnapper.

The atmosphere shifted from the playful tone it had to a more heavy one; leaving the air dry, but she didn’t regret asking. ‘She had the right to know’, she thought as she observed the members. Yoosung and Zen seemed curious, their attention caught as they waited for an answer. Jaehee busied herself with cellophane, ignoring everything going on in the room while Jumin and Seven exchanged looks. It was obvious they were trying to find an excuse to avoid the topic. “It’s still early to talk about it.” Jumin was the first to speak, confirming her assumptions about the look he exchanged with the redhead. “I won’t have that. I deserve to know.”

The silence that followed her words was being dragged, adding to the awkwardness in the air. “Spit it out already.” No one needed to look to know it was the man with the ponytail who spoke the words, his voice impatient and irritated. “If you want to know you’ll have to prepare yourself, mentally.” This time it was Jumin, his words weren’t gentle and he sounded cold; calculated even. “How bad could it be?”

“The organization was called Mint Eye.” Seven started explaining after taking a deep breath, gathering his courage. His words were cautious and slow giving those who still weren’t aware enough time to process what he was saying. “It is a cult that was after our guest's list. Their leader seems to have this foolish idea about creating a world with no pain or suffering, but most of the members were under the influence of the same drugs that were used on our newest members.”

The attention of the chestnut haired girl was focused on Luciel as he spoke, she was too immersed in his explanation that she didn’t notice Jumin moving to sit back on the chair next to the bed or Jeahee as she excused herself and stepped into the hallway. What she noticed in return was the burning anger that filled Seven’s eyes, his optics giving her the impression that she was looking directly at the sun.

“The cult was started by Rika.” Her head snapped then, her orbs resting on Jumin’s face as if confirming what the young hacker just said was true. “Liar! Rika would never do something like that.” It was Yoosung who screamed the words, standing up from where he was seated as anger consuming him and he moved to stand in front of Seven, ready to lash out and harm him if he refused to speak the truth.  
“It’s true, Yoosung. We found Rika there and all of them were calling her the ‘Savior’ they were worshiping her as if she was their god.” No one could read what Jumin was feeling as he explained for Seven, trying to manipulate some of the anger to be directed at away. “She’s in the psychiatric ward.”

The youngest member didn’t wait for them to explain more, storming out in a blur to head and confirm their words with his own eyes. She was supposed to be dead, but suddenly he’s informed that she was the one behind the attacks against them. “The one who attacked you, he’s my little brother. My twin.” The anger he felt couldn’t be contained. “V promised me that he’d protect that boy, instead Rika used him for her own purposes.”

She was overwhelmed by all of this information and for once, she regretted asking; feeling as if she had acquired more than what she wanted to know. Her fingers were trembling as she reached for the fabric of her hospital gown, gripping it at the chest. She felt responsible somehow, if she hasn't been kidnapped they wouldn't have needed to explain all of that. “I’m sorry” Was the only sound she could hear in the background and after a bit, she realized it was her own voice and the room now empty except for Jumin. “I'm the one who should apologize. I failed to protect you." She only shook her head at that, sensing the pain in his voice even when he tried to hide it. "You saved me."

She fought to untangle her fingers from the fabric of the gown, her body not responding fast enough and when it finally did she reached out for Jumin’s warmer palm, seeking comfort in his touch while wanting to comfort him as well. How did he feel when all of this happened? She couldn’t imagine how betrayed he felt. “I’m sorry, Jumin.” A kiss was pressed to her forehead, his lips velvet and warm against her skin and the air left her lips in a sigh of content at the gentle touch.

“I wanted to do this at the party, but everything happened and I wasn’t able to do it.” His voice was soothing her nerves, bringing her back from the shock she was experiencing when she realized he was kneeling next to her bed, a velvet box opened to reveal a ring. Golden orbs darted to rest on his face, questioning the situation while she didn’t trust her mind to process it correctly. “Will you be my life companion? Will you marry me, princess?”

Her heart missed a beat in her chest, her lips parting for her to speak but she didn’t trust her voice. Did he really want to marry her? She couldn’t question him, however, a lump was growing in her throat, but she ignored it nodding her head, the movement causing her bangs to shift back over her eyes. “Yes, I love you so of course, I’ll marry you.”  
  
Relief was all she could read in his grey eyes, their gaze never breaking as he stood up his fingers tucking her hair behind her ear. “I love you, princess.” His words soothed her worries as he pulled the ring out of the box to slip it gently onto her ring finger that wasn’t hidden behind her cast. It was breathtakingly beautiful, a Halo ring with a round cut clear ten caret diamond and the white gold band that wrapped snuggly around her finger was covered in diamonds as well. Leave it to Jumin to find such a ring and one that fit her perfectly at that in a day.

"Are you sure? That you want to..." Jumin didn't allow her to finish the sentence, his body bending at the waist as he leaned to press his lips against hers, the kiss taking her by surprise before her lids drops to cover her amber optics. The kiss was sweet and gentle, soft and slow and Jumin was in no hurry as he molded his lips to her pink colored one. It was the kiss he promised her over the phone once; his idea of what a first kiss is supposed to be. To her the kiss was the sweetest she'd ever had, adding to the moment. 

He finally pulled back and her golden eyes opened to rest on his face, his charcoal grey eyes seemed darkened with passion and it caused all the blood in her body to rush to her face her hand snapping to cover hear eyes and her embarrassment. She was too adorable for words, a deep laughter escaping Jumin's lips at the sight; his princess just made him the happiest man on earth by accepting his proposal. "I think I should call my brother now." Her raised a brow at her words, his lean fingers pulling her palm from her face easily. "Oh?" He would've leaned to kiss her again if he wasn't expecting an explanation. "Well, I have good news to share now." 


	6. Chapter 6

He was running down the corridor, golden eyes scanning the signs in search of her room. Panic has taken over him; sending his mind into a frenzy that numbed his self-awareness. Eun was worried, his sister never went that long without replying to his texts or calls and suddenly she called him to inform him that she was in the hospital, the man didn’t allow her to finish her sentence; demanding to know the hospital name and room number before hanging up; needing to confirm that she was alright with his own eyes.

He found the hospital room, his hands gripping the door knob to swing the door open before even catching his breath. She came into his view, a bruise was starting to form on her cheek, but that wasn't the worst of it, Eun’s orbs scanned down her body, taking note of the sling that supported her shoulder, the bandages around both wrists and the IV attached to the back of her hand.

The chestnut haired man took a deep breath, trying to calm his panicked nerves the moment his golden eyes met her duplicate ones and he spotted the tears in her gaze, his heart squeezed in his chest; he never wanted to see her in pain. Eun drew on the brightest smile he could manage, knowing that he needed to support. He didn’t want to watch her cry so before her tears betrayed her, his arms were around her frame holding her protectively.

As much as he hated it, he has seen her cry many times in the past and when their mother passed away leaving the two of them alone without any relatives he swore to take care of her, to protect her from harm. She’d cry sometimes over silly reasons, he could remember the time when she cried because he wouldn’t allow her to attend a concert since it was after her curfew. This situation though was different, the tears forming in her eyes were evidence of her pain; not because she didn’t get her way. It broke his heart.

She just sat there, allowing his embrace to destroy the images in her head; the moment he walked in, the events of the kidnapping returned and even when she knew that she imagined him being in danger it still wounded. She was certain it was one of her worse nightmares manifesting into a hallucination and that was why it had such a strong effect on her. This man has sacrificed enough for his sister, giving up on high school and his dreams to work and take care of her, so she wanted him to be happy.

Her hand was trembling as she reached to grip the back of his sweater. "Munchkin, if you cry you'll look ugly." His attempt to maker her laugh worked and he pulled away, wiping the tear that escaped her eye with his thumb. He finally noticed the third figure in the room. "Excuse me, but do you have the wrong room?"

Jumin was watching the scene quietly, his guilt for failing to protect her growing in response to emotion and worry on his princess' brother face. "No, why would I?" He was serious as he replied, but the giggle that was released from his princess brought a warmth to his heart.

Her fingers were pushing imaginary hair strands from her face, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. How was she supposed to explain to her brother that they were engaged, when she's sure he's aware she wasn't seeing anyone a week ago? "Eun, this is Jumin Han. Jumin, this is my older brother Eun.” Her tone was bright, but the atmosphere only grew heavier. "Nice to meet you." The chestnut haired man nodded his head in the direction of the standing man before turning his attention back to the girl sitting on the bed; ignoring the hand Jumin had extended. "I know who he is. But what is he doing here?"

"I'm her fiancé." The reply was simple, calm and it was announced in Jumin's calm voice. It only provoked Eun to jump from the bed as if he's been bitten. "Huh?" Was his only reply and the girl had no choice but to point to the ring on her left hand, confirming Jumin's words.

There was a moment of silence that was interrupted by Eun's cry of shock, his jaw dropping as he finally noticed the ring on her finger. “Wait. What?” It was more of a question to himself and not to the couple in the room. “I don’t remember you even mentioning him before. How are you engaged?” It was a reasonable statement. He couldn’t understand. When did she meet him for them to even get engaged? “Well…. You see…… We are in the same charity group.”

He remembered bits and pieces of the speech that was airing on most TV channels, some customers in his restaurant were watching it and Eun was sure that Jumin mentioned falling in love with a woman. Was that woman his sister? He knew her better than anyone else, knew of her kind nature and how she was willing to sacrifice herself for those around her, but he never imagined this happening.

He wasn’t sure that he could trust the businessman who was standing across of him. Jumin would be able to take care of her better than Eun was ever able to; financially, but what about emotionally and physically?

“Is this what you want?” It was an inquest he needed to ask, he didn’t have a say in her marriage. If she wanted this he won’t stop her, but he’ll be sure to be there for her when she needs him. “Yes.” A simple reply, however, the way her orbs shined told him enough to step back. “Congratulations then.” Eun turned amber optics to Jumin, forcing a smile on his face to assure his sister that he supports her. “If you ever make her cry, you’ll pay. I don’t care who you are; if she’s in pain because of you, you won’t get away with it.” Charcoal grey eyes met his brighter ones. “I won’t.”

Eun nodded his head before he moved to his sister, leaning to brush a finger across the darkening bruise on her cheek. Her wince of pain matched the hurt in his eyes, the lines forming on his forehead and around his lips were his question to her. Why did this happen? How did it happen? “What happened, Munchkin?” He asked verbally, noticing the hesitation as her whole body flinched back, trying to escape his eyes. “It was an accident.” Her words didn’t fool him, he knew her well to know when she was lying.

“Did he do this to you?” His voice this time was gentle, reassuring her that she could tell him anything and he’ll protect her no matter what. “No, he saved me. Please don’t ask me anymore, Eun.” But he needed to know, doesn’t she understand how worried he was when he called her over and over and she never called back? Didn’t she know how frightened he was to go to her apartment and find no reply from her?

“Will you tell me when you are ready?” It was no use pressuring her, though. She needed to rest and not be stressed. He was also aware of how stubborn she is and if she decided not to tell him, then he won’t be able to get an answer. As long as her so-called Fiancé wasn’t the cause then he’ll deal with it later.

 


End file.
